


Coyote

by DocHolliday



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Character Death, Mentions of characters not by name, More to add later maybe, deamons, excessive use of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocHolliday/pseuds/DocHolliday
Summary: Jesse came home from school one day, after there was a seminar of what the best friends were about. They didn’t call the best friends, ‘Best friends’, but Daemons, which is totally not what they were at all.“Our Daemons are our best friends and they show you what you are deep inside. They can be both."





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree is her little cowboy. Ma’s cowboy, ready to take on the bad guys and deliver justice to those ‘dumb poopy-heads’ that deserve it. That's what Ma always says to little Jesse, “My little cowboy.” 

 

Jesse McCree is his ‘dumb bastard’. Pa’s dumb bastard, proof that Ma had slept with someone before Ma had married Pa. Ma always told Jesse never to think anything of what Pa does, and to never repeat anything he says. Pa was a ‘bad influence’, whatever that meant.

 

Jesse’s best friend in the whole world is Abby. Abby could be a bird one minute, then a fearsome wolf the next, and it was the best thing ever. Pa’s and Ma’s best friends couldn’t do what Abby could do, and that only made Abby even better. 

 

Pa’s best friend wasn’t around much, not at all really. Pa wouldn’t even talk about his best friend, and slapped Jesse around when he asked. 

 

Ma’s best friend was the bestest of best friends. His name was Oliver and although he couldn’t change shape like Abby, he was still pretty cool. Oliver scooted both him and Abby up the stairs when Pa started yelling at Ma. Oliver would then guard the door, not letting in Pa when he wanted a turn at Jesse, and wouldn’t even leave Jesse and Abby’s side no matter what, even if he really wanted to go down and help his best friend. Abby would always turn into a small critter that one of the barn cats would eat during these days. 

 

Jesse is Ma’s little cowboy, although he isn’t ready to take on the bad guys at the age of four just yet.

 

* * *

  
  


Jesse came home from school one day, after there was a seminar of what the best friends were about. They didn’t call the best friends, ‘Best friends’, but Daemons, which is totally not what they were at all. When Jesse complained to Ma, who was tending the cattle while Pa watched a stupid sport on the TV, Ma only gave him a small smile. 

 

“They are our best friends little cowboy, but they are also our Daemons.” Ma explained, before bending down and picking him up, Abby on his little cowboy hat, a small Garter snake . “Our Daemons are our best friends and they show you what you are deep inside. They can be both.” 

 

Jesse thought about it, and to his six year old self, it was a plausible answer. “Ma, why doesn't Pa have a best friend?” 

 

Ma froze for a second, before bouncing Jesse back up onto her side and held him tighter, “Because she didn’t like who he was and left.”    
  


* * *

 

Jesse is eight when Abby doesn’t change again. Eight is too young for the shift, and yet it seemed like the right shift, just much too soon. But she can't help it, and he can't help it either. 

 

Ma is screaming at Pa, only this time Pa wasn't yelling back. There were a whole pack of other people outside, all with fearsome best friends that were just as torn up as them. There was a giant lizard, a snake and a rat.

 

Ma is screaming at Pa, and Oliver is protecting them again. Pa doesn't say anything other than ‘sorry’ and Pa says never to say sorry to no one. He says only cowards and liars and cheats say sorry, and people who say sorry are bad people that don't deserve to be forgiven. And that they had what's coming to them. 

 

One of the pack in a dark biker jacket is standing there with a grin with teeth missing although Jesse knew he should've had all his big boy teeth by now. His best friend was a snake that curled around his neck, hissing in laughter. The other is glaring at Ma and Pa while another is staring at Jesse like he's his favorite food. 

 

The one glaring at Ma and Pa pulls out a gun. “Shut the fuck up, a deal's a deal.” Ma is crying hysterically, snot and tears streaming down her face while Oliver is growling at them with his big black body. 

 

Pa doesn't move. 

 

Pa doesn't move when the glaring man fires a gun round into Ma. Pa doesn't move when Oliver’s big cat form disappears into gold dust. Pa doesn't move when Jesse screams at him to help him, that he'll be a good boy and he worn ever talk back again. Pa doesn't move when Abby shifts for the final time and bites the person carting Jesse like a sack of potatoes. Pa doesn't move when he gets shot too. Pa doesn't move when he gets shot again. Again. Again. A small trail of gold dust disappears from around his ear.

 

Jesse is crying and screaming and he's so confused as to why this is happening. It's only seconds after he starts screaming that a dirty cloth is forced into his mouth and he's thrown into a covered truck back with sharp boxes followed by the disgusting feeling of someone touching Abby and she's thrown in too. 

 

Jesse knows she won't change again when she doesn't shift into something smaller to make room for both of them. Jesse knows that this is wrong, but he doesn't know why. 

* * *

  
  


Jesse seems to be the only one that cared a tiny amount about his image, judging by the fact that everyone, literally everyone else’s daemons were ragged and torn and had patches of fur or feathers missing. Abby still looked almost as good as the day she first shifted, despite her one torn ear. At least she looked good, even if he himself looked beat up and tired. 

 

He's never forgiven what they did to his family, but sadly he has forgotten most of it, and only understands that no one here cares about him, will ever care about him and he feels the same way. Ashe could barely be considered close to a friend, but that's only because their age gap was a hell of a lot smaller than the rest of the folks and both their deamons took dog-like forms. Bob was cool though, Jesse liked Bob. 

 

Abby keep urging him to leave, she doesn't like the fact that they stayed in this pack, being the scapegoats. But they need his shooting skills, he's the best shot and that's all that's keeping them from putting a bullet through his skull like they did to his Ma and Pa.

 

So he stays, he stays until he gets another opportunity to join another pack. Abby concedes this one time, with the term that they stay until they are eighteen then leave. He agrees. 

 

They never leave Deadlock, not on their own. They get a new pack, and that satisfies Abby with the always changing people. Blackwatch might be a shit hole and he’ll be forgotten to history, but it's a price he has to pay for all the innocent lives he had killed over the years, even if he’s stopped feeling bad about it a long time ago. 

* * *

  
  


Genji was a shitbag, someone his Pa would've called a ‘bastard’ even if both parents were married to each other before he was born. He was someone his Ma would call a ‘lost cause’’, and yet give him her meager earnings if it would help him at all. And Jesse was always more like his Ma, and liked his ma more, and decided to try befriending him. 

 

For the first two weeks Jesse tried to involve Genji in everything he did, training, bugging Jefe, sneaking out to that bar with the nice bartender that always overpoured with drinks, and yet, Genji only walked away, giving no sign of any acknowledgement. 

 

Still Jesse tried. Abby felt good about Genji, and Jesse always followed what Abby felt about a person. So Jesse tried. Three more weeks it took to gain a glare after his question. Another one to gain a sharp ‘no’. Four for Genji to finally snap and ask him what the hell was his problem. Two after that was when Jesse finally had enough. 

 

“Christ, Ah’m tryin’ ta be your friend, assface.” Jesse growled at the retreating back of the cyborg. 

 

“Maybe I do not need friends.” He replied. 

 

“Fine then, perhaps ya can explain why you have a gi-ant stick up your ass. Why you don't need ‘friends’. Do they disappoint you, are helpless fucking bums? Cry when they scrape a knee and whine when they don't have money for rent? All while you sat up on top of thousands of dollars of blood money, money gained by exploiting your very-” 

 

Genji turned. He hissed. “Do not presume-” 

 

“I ain't presuming sweetheart. I know where you came from. I know the exact life you lived. And yet I am trying to put that behind you. I ain't gunna disappoint ya, I ain't helpless. I've gotten shot and didn't bawl and I sure as hell don't need to use your blood money to pay my rent. So, sugar. I'm going to come by again tomorrow, pretend this never happened, and ask ya again. You have two options, say yes or say no. And I won't ever ask again.” 

 

Jesse came by the next day, Abby happily trotting by his side and wagging her tail like she was a common dog. It was like the day before never happened. Genji said yes to Jesse’s offer. 

 

Then he said yes the next day, and the next, until you could barely remember when they weren't together trying to make Gabe’s life a living hell. 

 

Jesse never asked where Genji’s Daemon was. Genji was like Pa. You learn not to ask questions.

 

* * *

  
  


Abby said it was time to go. Jesse didn't want to leave, and yet Abby was never wrong. She says that Gabe is acting weird, Belen was acting weird. Moria and her zombie rabbit was always weird. It's time to go. 

 

And so Jesse left. He check his contract. He only had to stay for twelve years. He gave his resignation form in with the paperwork he hands to Gabe everyday. He told Jack. It was the only civil conversation he's ever had with the man, and he’ll treasure it for all its worth. Jesse left. 

 

He left like Genji did, silently and through the night. He didn't leave like Amelie did, a body to remember her by. He was a ghost, and he almost felt ashamed to leave. But Abby said it was time to go, so it was time to go. 

 

Jesse wandered through the states for a year, until he stepped foot back into his childhood house, wandering until he found his old school and retracted his long forgotten footprints. There were five cow skeletons littered on the dry dirt. The house door was still ajar and two clothed bone piles were still on the floor. Most of the place was ransacked, booze, food, ammo and money gone, along with some of the more valuable furniture. It seemed no one in the town cared all that much about a family of three during the Omnic Crisis.

 

He and Abby dig two holes in the backyard, underneath the lone tree that still had a leaf or two on its branches. He placed with care the skeletons of his parents in the shallow holes, bone by bone. He threw the dirt onto the bodies and lit a cigarette each and placed them gently onto the graves. He stood there for an hour, Abby sitting at attention by his side, and watched as two twin lines of smoke disappeared into the sky. 

 

He then went into the house and lived in it. He lived in it for four months, hijacking the news channels and watching those for any sort of entertainment. He saw how the people were calling for the Jack’s head, then proclaimed him as a hero the second he died. Gabe remained a villain in life and in death, the media saying that he blew up the Swiss base. 

 

He stayed in the house for another two weeks, before his phone rang for the first time in months. 

 

“Howdy.”

 

_ “Jesse, where the hell are you! Please tell me your somewhere safe!”  _ It was Fareeha. 

 

“Course Ah am, why do-“

 

_ “Good. Check the news, please. They’re saying you’re an accomplice to the Swiss Base explosion. You have a bounty Jesse.”  _

 

“Wha-“ 

 

_ “A million Jesse. Stay away from Santa Fe and the Deadlocks. They have your file, they know. Go anywhere but where they expect.”  _

 

“What about you?” 

 

_ “I’m clear. This is the last time I can talk to you. Now be a fucking jackel and move, get out of the US. And for fucks sake get rid of the cowboy hat.”  _

 

“No way. Take care Ree.” 

 

_ “Be safe.”  _ She hung up and Jesse started to pack his pockets with anything he could fit. He left a hour after the call and moved north. 

 

He almost got caught by border patrol, but managed just fine to cross. No way that everyone could memorize his every detail. Abby caught small game along his hike in the wooded area of the mountains. He shot a couple deer, and checked his bounty whenever he could on his burner phones.

 

He grew a beard to hide the lower half of his face. He added some red trim to his hat, and switched his bandana for a serape. His black outfit was torched somewhere in outback British Columbia and raided a couple Lammle's in Alberta. He bought an outfit at Walmart, and bought colored contacts at Superstore. He moved his way back down to the states and dyed his hair and beard black, trimmed it all down so he looked like Gabe if Gabe was white like Morrison.

 

His bounty went up. One million, two, three. Ten. By the second year of being on the run his bounty was twenty million alive, ten dead. They finally caught on to Abby, and she had her fur dyed too, despite her protests. 

 

Golden colored, black and white, sooty. Her bandana went to, hastily sown into the underside of the serape where no one would ever see it. She had about six different dog collars in different styles, and seven dog tags all with different names. 

 

His first encounter with a bounty hunter was in Washington D.C.. The bounty hunter killed a twelve year old that was in the way and Jesse killed the bounty hunter. Jesse was claimed to have shot them both. His bounty went up. 

 

The second encounter was in Mexico City a year later. Five civilians deaths and six casualties. He lost his arm. Abby, as his soul, reflected it too. His bounty went up fifteen. 

 

The next two years were filled with amateur hunters and he killed all of them. The media only found out about two of them. His bounty went up three. He did meet a girl with a parrot in Mexico who had a thing for hacking. She kept his bounty from going up too high in exchange for stories of Blackwatch. She seemed almost slightly too interested in the stories about Jefe. He freely gave those, there wasn’t anything wrong about talking about the dead in stories.

 

The last year had nothing, and yet his bounty went up. Highest in the world. 

 

He wedged himself between two cars of the hyper train going to Chili. Abby was tucked under his serape and on his lap, a odd looking border collie mutt thing with a worn blue collar with a gold tag that read ‘Minnie’. She’s more noticeable than him now, despite how rude it is to stare at daemons that aren’t family. He saved lives that day, yet they all thought he killed people that day. Well, he did, but more would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for him.

 

The day that recall was initiated was the only day he didn’t listen to Abby. Abby didn’t want to go back. He did. He told her to stuff it, and they didn’t talk for days, then staying far enough away from one another before it started to hurt. He didn’t see her until an hour before pickup. 

 

He and some rebel DJ were being picked up in somewhere in the Amazon rainforest, where a combination of clear cutting, the ability to not care about the environment, and Bastion units wrecked the place and made a semi-decent landing spot for Lena to land the Orca. So for a couple days, Jesse stalked the landing site, checking his barely functioning watch on his flesh hand and waited for the ‘DJ’ to show up so that he could finally stop sleeping in trees like that one archer chick in a dystopian future novel. 

 

It is one of those instances of watch checking when he heard the voice of someone behind him. 

 

“Wow! A real life cowboy!” Jesse barely managed to keep himself from spinning around with his gun in his hand and his finger on his trigger. Abby cackled, as she had saw him a while back and saw fit not to warn him.

 

He was bright and sunny eyed, viewing the cowboy with a smile on his dark skin. A green frog with red cheeks was situated on his head. A giant suitcase was being held in one hand. 

 

“I’m Lucio! You’re Jesse McCree right? I saw you on the news!” Lucio held out the hand that wasn’t holding his case. “Nice to meet you!” 

 

“Nice to meet ya too, partner,” Jesse grasped the hand. Ma had always taught him to be polite and Jefe beat that lesson into him. Abby’s yellow eyes stared obviously at the two, assessing them. 

 

Lucio smiled brighter, and began talking. His frog seemed close to bouncing off of his head. Jesse tuned him out slightly, making casual observations on the surroundings and the sky. “Oh! Sorry, this is Eva! She’s a red-eyed green tree frog!” 

 

“This is Abby.” Jesse couldn’t help but angle his shoulder down to where she was sitting stoically, displeased with what was going to happen in the next few hours. “A regular ol’ murderdog.” The face paled and Abby preened slightly, before remembering she should be mad and stopped. She went back to ignoring them both. 

 

Lucio looked at Abby, seeing what looked like a Doberman-colored mutt giving him the silent treatment. “Okayyy..” 

 

The silence went on for a while, Jesse staring at the surroundings and pretending not to notice how the Brazilian was categorizing everything the cowboy had. 

 

“Where’d ya get the hat?” 

 

“It was my Ma’s hat.” 

 

“Cool, cool. And the blanket?” 

 

“Serape, and somewhere in fuck knows BC.” 

 

“BC?” 

 

“British Columbia.” 

 

“Where’s that!?” 

 

“Canada, West Coast.” 

 

“You’ve been to Canada? What’s it like there? I heard it’s cold!” 

 

Jesse decided to keep the conversation going, even for a little while. He hasn’t had anyone to talk to for a long while, and while Abby was there, he was feeling a little lonely. Years with only a phone call every once in a while does that to a person. And the kid was curious. “Well, it ain’t no Cali, that’s for sure. It’s kinda like the ol’ US, only colder and far less paranoid.” That lower paranoia served him well, making it a whole lot easier to move around.

 

“And the Omnics, how are the treated?!” Why would he care about all that? Oh, right, rebellion figure head. That's how he got attention on YouTube.

 

“Good, not great, but it’s a hell’ov’a lot better than say Mexico, the US or Russia.” Time to turn this around, “What’s in the bag?” 

 

Lucio stared for a moment, looked at his metal suitcase and smiled, “oh! These are my extra legs! Don’t go anywhere without them! Well, almost anywhere, I don’t really need them to go shopping, and…” the boy twittered on and on about what he did with them and how they worked and anything and everything. 

 

Jesse suppressed a sigh. How good it would to be young again. 

* * *

 

“Cowman!” A figure of titanium steel and green eye-sores rushed over, arms outstretched in a hug. A bird flittered behind it. Abby looked more alive than what she ever did for the past years, and Jesse’s chapped lips broke out wide smile. 

 

“Cyborg!” The two men crashed into each other with a clang, falling down into a pile of limbs and loud laughter. Abby started yipping and jumping up and down, trying to catch the bird who was dive bombing her every few seconds. 

 

“Genji! Heaven’s sakes, get off of him!” Jesse looked up from underneath the armpit of a cyborg to see his favorite doctor. 

 

“Angie!” Jesse heaved Genji off of him, to which the ‘ninja’ gave a exasperated groan, not at all over dramatised. “Hows my favorite doc?” 

 

Both Angie and Dietfried both gave looks of exasperation, although with a dove it is quite harder, and yet he managed to pull it off. “Good, and how's my least favorit- JESSE!” Angie squealed when Jesse wrapped her up in a giant hug and lifted her feet off the ground. Her hands went to his shoulders and Abby ran around their feet. “PUT ME DOWN! You smell!” 

 

“Ah love ya too!” Jesse did as she commanded though, and set her down. 

 

Angie gave a glare, patting down her shirt as Dietfried ruffed his feathers before landing gracefully on a shoulder. Angie sighed, looked Jesse in the eyes before looking off into the distance, tilted her head and gave a small smile, before returning her eyes to Jesse. “I’m serious, you smell like BO and a bottle of AXE. Go shower.” Angie’s voice turned sharp, although she still had that grin. “You know your room. Go before anyone else smells you.”

 

“I don’t smell a thing!” Genji chirped up, head tilted forward in amusement. He gave an exaggerated sniff.

 

“You don’t smell anything!” Angie yelled back at him, her clipboard raised in attack. Genji laughed and bounded away to the door. 

 

“Come on Cowman! I need you to look somewhat decent, I brought two friends!” Genji waved like one of those anime girls. His bird was on his shoulder, chirping away.

 

“He’s too happy.” Jesse teased, which earned him a elbow to the ribs from Angie. “Ow!” 

 

“Shut up, he’s earned it.” Angie hissed before going towards the two bewildered kids and a laughing pilot. 

 

Jesse grinned and did as followed, walking towards the cyborg with his hands in his pockets, Abby having a bounce in her step she didn’t have before. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Even with a silver mask, Jesse could tell that Genji was sticking his tongue. 

 

“Yeah, needed some shut eye. Hope I didn’t keep you up.” 

 

The bird on Genji’s shoulder chirped a laugh, “Bull- Shit!” 

 

“Ain’t Bullshit if it’s true!” Abby yelped at the bird, jumping up and giving a threatening snap. The bird took off in circles while Abby once again tried to capture it. Both daemons ran off into the corridors and disappeared.  

 

Jesse whistled, “So…”

Genji turned to him, “Did you really blow up Swiss base?” 

 

“What?! No! I was out of there, like, a year before it even happened!” Jesse complained. 

 

The metal man nodded sagely, “So it wasn’t because of Poster Boy?” 

 

“Nah, we actually had a decent conversation. For once. Did y’know that he’d married?” The cowboy derailed the conversation into something a little more deep.

 

Genji gasped, “No!” 

 

“Yeah, saw the ring on his finger. Don’t know who though.” Jesse smirked, winked, took two haughty steps forward into his room as the door had been sneakily opened, before kicking the door in Genji’s face. The smirk slipped off and Jesse’s body deflated as he heaved a sigh, looking forlorn around the room. 

 

It was bland, barren and yet, felt like home. None of his belongings that he left where still there, but the mattress was still obviously well-used, the wire frame was bent so that if you stood at a certain angle you could just make out a middle finger shape. The smoke alarm was still off, it was never on and the singular window was still glued shut. It was home.

 

Jesse smiled, lit a cigarette and blew a puff. Now what interesting bullshit was this Overwatch going to get into? 

  
  



	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe meeting Jesse for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Just finished this tidbit...sitting around...for the last 2 years...
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> If I decide to add anymore onto this universe, who would you guys like to see the most?

When Gabriel Reyes first met him, he was scuffed up and looking worse for wear. His hair was stringy, greasy and in knotted mats just past his shoulders, his shirt was torn, ragged and two sizes too big for his skinny malnourished frame. 

 

His Daemon showed the same characteristics as the kid in the chair, skinny, matted fur and a ear with a torn notch. The coyote was stuffed into a cage in a corner behind the kid, just far enough so that their bond was strained, but not far enough that it would hurt. It was a tactic that Gabe might’ve not agreed with, but sixty-percent of the time it got some sort of confession. The other forty was when Belén stalked and and sometimes growled at whatever animal was in the cage, threatening the Daemon itself. 

 

With the room a stark, eye blinding white, Reyes sat down in the only other available seat, ignoring his Daemon was she walked past the boy in the chair to sit between him and his Daemon. Another tactic he didn’t agree with, but it gave answers. The boy in the chair was trying his best to keep his eyes on both threats in the room, despite one was in front and the other behind him. The Daemon had an easier time, but all her attention was focused solely on her human.

 

Reyes could see the gears turning in his head before he decided that the man in the room was a bigger threat and his attention shifted from the dog to the darker skinned male. Reyes placed the vanilla folder on the desk and looked the boy in the eye. 

 

“You are in a lot of trouble.” Reyes started, staring straight into the bloodshot eye of the scraggy teen. 

 

“Well, golly, ain’t that sumthin’.” The kid quipped, before angling his head towards his Daemon in the corner, “Hear that Abby, we  _ ‘n trouble’ _ ” The last two words were empathized as mocking. The coyote gave a little yipping laugh, that stopped abruptly when Belén moved closer. The kid looked back at them, wide-eyed like a frightened horse. 

 

“Ignore them for the moment.” Reyes leaned forward, hands folded under his chin lightly. The kid glared at him, “You got a lot of charges on your head, kid.” 

 

“Ain’t a kid,  _ pops _ .” 

 

“Multiple counts of murder, drug trafficking, assault, counterfeiting and smuggling, just to name a few.” Gabe never wavered his eyes from the sorry sight before him, “Tell me, did you do human trafficking?” The kid furrowed his eyebrows a smudge and gave a face of disbelief, opening his mouth, “Of course you didn’t, your ‘friends’ told us that much, but I can count that against you too, since you were in a gang that dealt with that stuff.” 

 

“Woah, hey, ya just can’t-” The kid protested, the Daemon joining in with the outrage. 

 

Gabe interrupted him, “I can kiddo.” He leaned back in his seat. “Also, add in assault on a high ranking military official, your chances aren’t good.” 

 

“The blond guy,  _ he’s  _ high rankin’?” The coyote barked a laugh, “Doesn’t seem like it!” 

 

“Shut it.” The German shepherd growled at the coyote. Although Belén was obviously being a mean old daemon, Gabe felt a ping in his stomach, like that of a rock. Neither of them liked interrogations, and this was a kid, it made it worst. 

 

“Abby.” The teen warned, and like a well trained dog, the coyote gave a noise of discontent and laid down. The kid turned back to Gabe, “whatda ya want? My ‘friends’, as ya so  _ kindly  _ put it, woulda sold meh out, ‘n they prolly did. So whatya want from me?” 

 

“Cooperation.” Flat, bored, monotone. 

 

The kid looks at his cuffed hands chained to the table, looks Gabe directly in the eye, the smug bastard, and opens his hands, eyes wide in mocking and shrugs. “Ya havn’t asked nothin’,”

 

“I want all your contacts, addresses, call names, real names. Anything that could be used to take down your entire operation, and I’ll think about not trying you as an adult.” No matter what answers this kid gave, Gabe was going to try his damn hardest to get this kid tried as a kid, but the boy didn’t need to know that. It sickened him to see anyone in as bad of condition as his boy, and sadly it was becoming all too common. 

 

The cheeky bastard smirked, “No-p.” 

 

The black male reaches forward and closes the vanilla envelope, and the kid’s face falls forty stories, suddenly realizing that Gabe wasn’t going to take his bravo anymore. Belén rises from where she was seated and moves towards the door. “I guess we’re done here then.” 

 

“Wait, wait wait!” The kid begins to panic, while the coyote begins that whine thats ear-piercing and Gabe turns his back to the kid and begins to leave, fully intent on doing just that. It's been a very long day, he’s never given second chances to anyone, he’s tired and would like to go to bed now,  _ please and thank you.  _ “I thought wes were open for negosiatin’! Hey wait, goddamn it, yus a bastard Reyes!” Gabe stops from where is hand was on the door knob. He pauses, and the kid falls silent, the coyote falls silent, and Belén is looking up at Gabe, asking for instruction. Gabe turns to the kid, who looks both proud and scared shitless. The man marches up to the table, and smacks a hand on the table, leaning forward into the kid’s space and stares him in the eye for a few moments. 

 

The kids eyes were expressive, the chocolates melting together with flecks of green here and there, and slight damage on the left eye where the iris was beginning to look like rippling puddles. They kept moving, taking in information from the limited source they had. “How do you know that name?”  _ And not recognize who Morrison is? _

 

The kid puts up some fear filled bravo, “Aw, c’mon, who doesn’t know who the commander of Blackwatch is?” No one, no one but Blackwatch is suppose to know. Gabe stares, face morphing into something vaguely inhuman. The kid is sweating now, and within moments, he breaks, “Yer names on the front of yer shirt, and it says Blackwatch ‘cross yer shoulders.”

 

Impressive, considering that both are indeed on his shirt, because wearing a stuffy jacket is for losers like Morrison, but that the embroidery is dark grey on black and is close to impossible to see the names on the front because of how small they were. 

 

“And commander?”

 

“Engraved on yer watch.” 

 

Small lettering around the watch head, an old fashion one with actual hands instead of screens that costed a fortune to make it work, that was supposed to be a gift for Morrison when he made commander, but when his boyfriend gave him that ring along with the newest model of wrist watch, it felt like his gift would be underwhelming. So Gabe kept it for himself.

 

Gabe looked at the lettering, he could barely make out the shapes, but this kid could. Gave pulled the chair out again and sat down. He clasped his hands together in front of his face and looked the kid down. “I got a deal for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this bad boy was started all the way back in late 2017 so its a good year old. I've added characters into the story as they were revealed as best as I could and so. There was been some editing, but not a lot. 
> 
> The Jack being married thing was totally suppose to be a subtle thing insinuating that Jack was married to Gabe, but I guess thats somethin'. Just kept it in. 
> 
> I might continue, because this is suppose to be a one shot, so who knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
